


Cross Section

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Established Relationship, Let's be honest, M/M, Slice of Life, and critical reviews of 50 shades, everything this author knows about bdsm, probably, she learned from wiki articles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: Ren wants to know more about Hux's fantasies, but Hux can barely bring himself to let Ren know what he really wants. A little bit of coaxing can reveal a lot and strengthen their relationship.





	Cross Section

Their bodies fit together. It was like Hux was cut in relief to Ren’s own form. Ren liked that he could draw Hux into him in a physical sense. Hux was nearly as tall as him but lacked his width. It allowed Ren to hunch his shoulders forward, wrap his arms around Hux’s narrow waist, and envelop Hux in his embrace. Ren leaned against Hux and pulled them closer together, letting the pieces of themselves slide into place. Ren’s bare chest pressed against Hux’s naked back. Ren’s lips kissed the back of Hux’s neck. He buried his nose in the hair at the nape of Hux’s neck and breathed in. 

“I missed you,” Ren whispered as he exhaled against Hux’s soft skin.

“We work together,” Hux pointed out dryly although Ren could hear the fondness the words still held. “We spent most of the day in the same room.” Ren knew it wasn’t in Hux’s nature to tamp down his habit of dismissing Ren’s sentimentality. It was a thick facade that couldn’t be worn too thin by time or affection, but from time to time it would crack and crumble just a little. It was enough for Ren to see nakedly past it at times. In the end actions spoke louder than words, as Hux ran his hands over Ren’s forearms in a gentle motion that secured Ren’s hold on him.

“True,” Ren mused, encouraged by Hux’s caress, “but since we were working, I couldn’t do this,” Ren slid his right hand from where it rested over Hux’s stomach down to cup Hux’s groin. 

“No,” Hux responded, “you certainly could not have.”

“Although…” Ren paused, “I definitely thought about it.” Ren teased, running his hand up and down Hux’s length. Hux was getting hard under the attention. His cock pushed back against Ren’s palm, and Ren could hear his breaths growing shallower.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hux breathed out, as he leaned his head back against Ren’s shoulder. He his eyes closed, clearly seeking more as Ren rubbed Hux’s cock through the fabric of his underwear.

“You never know,” Ren gave Hux a slight squeeze before snaking his hand into Hux’s underwear. “I think you’d enjoy it if I bent you over the navcom while everyone watched.” Ren was getting hard just thinking about it. He greedily ground his own dick ground against Hux’s ass and moaned quietly into the pale expanse of Hux’s neck. 

“That’s...your fantasy, Ren...not mine,” Hux panted. He was leaking steadily over Ren’s hand. His hips twitched, grinding forwards and back in Ren’s grip of their own accord. 

“Is that so?” Ren asked curiously, nipping gently at Hux’s shoulder before murmuring in Hux’s ear. “Tell me, General, what do you think about when no one else is around, when it’s just you and your hand?”

“This,” Hux answered quickly. He turned in Ren’s arms and let his hands crawl up Ren’s chest and neck until they settled in his hair. Hux drew Ren in for a kiss. It was fierce but fleeting, and Hux used his hold on Ren to guide him towards the bed, each step punctuated with a soft kiss. As the backs of his knees hit the bed, Hux added softly, “just this.”

“Hux,” Ren said doubtfully. He leaned over Hux, one knee on the bed between Hux’s splayed legs, his arms braced on either side of Hux’s head. He nuzzled under Hux’s jaw and rolled his hips. The drag of his own hard cock, still clothed, against Hux’s own sent a shiver down his spine. He kept the pace slow, enjoying the feeling of Hux’s fevered skin under his own. 

Hux’s face was flushed a gentle pink. The color rose onto his ears and cascaded down his neck. It followed Ren’s touch as he peppered Hux’s chest with kisses. Ren licked the ridges of his ribs and nipped at his stomach. He kissed the soft skin just below Hux’s belly button and whispered to it. “Tell me what you want.” 

Ren continued to leave a trail of kisses, stopping when he got to the band of Hux’s shorts. He slunk down to sit between Hux’s spread knees. He laid his palms on Hux’s thighs and coaxed them further apart so Ren could kiss the inside of each of Hux’s thighs. Then he urged softly, lips just barely parted from Hux’s skin, “Please Hux.”

Hux stayed silent, ignoring Ren’s plea.

“Do you want me to beg?” Ren asked. He climbed on the bed again, traveling back up Hux’s body until he was kneeling on all fours and bracketing Hux’s head with his hands. Ren gazed down at Hux, leaving room for the air to chill between their bodies. He searched for an answer on Hux’s face. “I would if you asked me to.”

“That’s not....” Hux turned his head away, ”I don’t want that.”

“Then what do you want? Tell me,” Ren persisted earnestly. “Please Hux.”

Hux shook his head, eyes closed tight. “I can’t,” he spat out mournfully. 

“Then show me,” Ren instructed in a careful whisper. ”Let me in. Let me see.”

Hux opened his eyes and looked at Ren. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, and then Hux gave the smallest of nods. 

Ren closed his eyes and let his own mind wander. He pulled his consciousness from himself and pushed into Hux’s head. Despite the invitation, he still felt vestigial resistance. It made Ren’s efforts seem invasive until Hux’s mind opened up. 

Almost immediately Ren was ensconced by a tangible sense of want. It clung to him like oppressive wet heat of humid air. It penetrated his skin, and his body flooded with its warmth. Still it left him with a deep thirst for more. It was raw, visceral. It surged within him and stood as a contrast to his nebulous surrounding. It was dim: the details were murky aside from a bold, black X menaced the scene. It beckoned to Ren and dominated his attention. 

It was the only real thing in the space, and it was massive. It dwarfed the frame of the man tied to it and was so imposing it took Ren a moment to realize that man was Hux. He was completely naked, back to Ren. His wrists held above his head and strapped to the top of the X’s splayed limbs. His ankles were shackled to the the X’s base drawing Hux’s limbs taut. Between his splayed feet, his dick was hard and hung heavily. It glistened at the tip, even in the low light, and a dribble of precum chased gravity to meet the small puddle that had already begun to gather on the floor. 

Ren looked at Hux, astounded and unhurried by the scene before him. Hux looked so pale next to all the black, especially his face. His hair was damp and disheveled. It hung freely over his forehead as sweat trickled from his temples and down his neck. His whole back sported a sweaty sheen that illuminated his white skin, the planes of which were interrupted by red slashes. 

The angry marks criss-crossed his torso. A few of them had made their way down to the back of Hux’s thighs. The culprit was dangling loosely in Ren’s hand, although he had only just noticed it. It was black leather, with a thick handle that sprouted long, loose tendrils. The tails of the whip swung back and forth as he felt the weight of it in his hand for the first time. Ren kneaded the grip as he contemplated where to strike. It was Hux’s fantasy, and it was easy enough to assume his role. He raked the tails across Hux’s chest, then lashed out. Hux jolted at the contact, grunting, and testing the strength of the cuffs that bound him. Ren watched the angry scratches pulse to a deeper red on Hux’s back.

“Seven,” Hux counted aloud. Ren struck another blow, this time against Hux’s ribs. 

“Eight.” It sounded more like a pained cry than a real word. Hux’s voice was hoarse. His chest heaved as he breathed hard, gulping and gasping like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room. The leather squeaked in Ren’s hand as he aimed. 

_Nine_ and _ten_ rained down on Hux’s thighs. His quads quivered. His whole body shook in its restraints. The slap of the switches was enough that the sting reverberated in the air around both of them. It pushed at Ren with a force that knocked the wind out of him and sent him sailing back to the present. Once again he was kneeling over Hux, his soft mattress cushioning them both. 

Ren was struggling to take in air, and Hux was shaking slightly. Hux was still looking at Ren. His gaze hadn’t waivered since Ren implored him to let go, but it had shrunk away and gone faint with doubt. Hux’s flush had retreated, and he looked pallid under Ren’s scrutiny. 

“Thank you,” Ren breathed out after a moment. He’d finally caught his breath and sank down to lay next to Hux. The single exhalation flooded into Hux and revived him slightly. His uncertainty turned to confusion at Ren’s words, and before Hux could even asked what Ren meant, Ren kissed him. Their lips met and the rest of their bodies were drawn together. Their legs entwined. Ren cupped the sides of Hux’s face and took their kiss from gentle to all-consuming. Hux clung to Ren as Ren devoured any shyness and uncertainty Hux had felt. 

Ren barely pulled away. He was still cradling Hux’s face, and there was just enough space between their lips to let light and meaning pass between them. “Anything you want, everything I can give you, is yours to have.”

Hux nodded once more. Their noses brushed, and Hux leaned in for another kiss. To Ren, it was the best reply Hux could summon to Ren's words. It was an action that spoke volumes even if Hux couldn’t. And Ren knew without a doubt that Hux’s facade had crumbled just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. OOC for sure.


End file.
